


Tell Me

by ziallnarry1d



Category: One Direction (Band), Ziall - Fandom
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulation, Possible Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallnarry1d/pseuds/ziallnarry1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underage whereas Niall is 17 and Zayn is 14. (INCEST)</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Z, please tell me," Niall pleads, following Zayn and grabbing his hands.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Are you gay?" Zayn didn't mean to blurt it out, but sometimes he speaks before he thinks.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from my LiveJournal

Zayn sits on the couch and plays with his fingers nervously as he watches his older brother, Niall, watch the football game on television. His eyes travel to his brothers' lips and he wonders how it would feel to kiss them. Zayn was old enough to know that these thoughts of his brother were not right, but he didn't care. He had spent many nights thinking about what it would feel like to have his body pressed against his Niall’s own.

On more than one account he has found himself with his throbbing dick in his hands, moaning his brothers' name. He thinks of the times in the middle of the night, when their parents' were sleep and he could hear moans coming from Niall’s room. He remembers the shock he felt when he saw Niall ushering boys out of his room at early hours of the morning. He could feel himself getting aroused and bit his lip slightly. He hears Niall sigh, and then he hears the T.V. being turned off.

"What's wrong, Zayn?" Niall says, turning to look at his little brother.

"N-nothing! I'm just going to go to my room now. “Zayn says quickly, standing up from the couch.

Niall frowns at his actions. He wanted to know why his brother, who was usually close, was being distant. He gets up and easily catches up to Zayn and grabs his arm. He spins him around and looks into his eyes.

"Please let me go," Zayn pleads.

"What has gotten into to you?" Niall asks, not letting him go.

Zayn could feel his skin growing hot where Niall had a tight grip on him. Their close proximity didn't help Zayn at all; he could feel an erection starting to grow. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to wrench his arm away, but Niall’s grip was strong.

"Please, just drop it," Zayn almost whines.

"No," Niall says stubbornly, “I want to know what's wrong with my Zayn."

He finally let’s go and Zayn's heart is beating out of his chest. He backs up, trying to find the stairs and almost curses when he collides with the wall.

"Z, please tell me," Niall pleads, following Zayn and grabbing his hands.

"Are you gay?" Zayn didn't mean to blurt it out, but sometimes he speaks before he thinks.

Niall freezes and stares at his younger brother. He did have an interest in people of the same sex, but that was none of Zayn's business.

"What I do is none of your business, Zayn," Niall says harshly.

Zayn's eyes go wide and he shakes his head vigorously.

"NO! No, I didn't mean it like that! I just, I-"

"You what?" Niall asks, his voice cold as he stares down his younger brother.

"I- I'm- Fuck, Niall. I'm really hard right now and I want you to fuck me!" 

Niall’s eyes go wide and he lets go of his brother. His eyes go down to the very evident bulge in Zayn's jeans. Zayn's cheeks turn pink, but he stays in his position. He didn't plan on it going like this, but he was going to try. He reaches out for Niall’s hands, but Niall recoils. Zayn looks up with a hurt expression.

"Why can you be with other guys, but you can't be with me?"

Niall shakes his head and he feels his heartache. "Zayn, I - we can't do this. You- you're my brother for fucks sake!"

Zayn goes forward and grabs Niall’s hands and looks up at him. "Please, Niall. I want you to be my first."

The older boy curses as he feels himself becoming hard. Zayn smirks and his hand travels to the inside of Niall’s pants. Niall jumps back quickly and stares at Zayn.

"What the fuck are you doing, Z?!" He exclaims.

"Niall, I know you want this too, please. I- I won't tell, I promise! I won't fight with you anymore. Um, I'll do all of your chores, too. Please! I promise I won't scream either. I- I'll let you do whatever you want, ple-"

His pleads were cut off as he was pressed against the wall. He looked up at his brother, whose eyes were glazed over. Niall was breathing heavy and he could feel his erection against his stomach. He feels lips on his and closes his eyes in content as he lets Niall take dominance. Niall pulls away and Zayn's eyes flutter open.

"I hope you know what you're getting into," Niall murmurs to Zayn.

Zayn just nods his head quickly. Niall sighs and closes his eyes for a second before dragging his brother to his room. Zayn could feel his heart beating wild, but he knew this was what he wanted. They make it to Niall’s room and Niall shuts the door and locks it behind them. Zayn just stands in the middle of the room and looks around, unsure.

"Get on the bed," Niall commands.

Zayn quickly does what he's told. Niall looks over him before walking to the bed. He kneels over the bed and bites his lip as stares down at his little brother. Zayn was quite a sight. Hair wild and cheeks flushed.

"I wank to you sometimes," Zayn says, catching the older boy's attention.

Niall feels his erection going harder.

"Sometimes, whenever you have a friend over, I hear the moans and pretend that that's me."

Niall curses and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I know it's not going to hurt, either." Zayn adds.

Niall chuckles, "And how do you know that?"

Zayn smirks, "Because I've been practicing on myself."

Niall can't hold in his moan at his brother's confession. He gets up from the edge of the bed and goes to where he is straddling Zayn. He traces his finger down Zayn's chest and grinds down on him. Zayn moans and his head tilts back.

"You sure you ready for this, Z?"

"Fuck, yes," Zayn moans.

Niall grabs the hem of Zayn's shirt and lifts it up slightly to look at the smooth skin underneath. He lifts some more and stops.

"When did you get a fucking tattoo?" He demands.

Zayn looks up with lust-filled eyes, "I don't think now is the time to become a caring brother. Fuck, Niall, I'm hard." He whines.

"Fine," Niall says gruffly.

He yanks the shirt up and Zayn helps him in taking it off. Niall runs his hands down his brother's rather toned torso. He looks up to Zayn, who is biting his lip.

"What is it?" He asks.

"C- can we kiss again? I liked it," Zayn says shyly.

Niall wants to laugh at his brother begging for a kiss, but instead he just kisses him. Zayn leans up and deepens the kiss. Niall finds himself putting his hands on either side of Zayn, and Zayn's hands go to Niall hair. Zayn tilts his head and licks Niall’s bottom lip. Niall smiles and opens his mouth. Zayn gets to properly explore Niall’s mouth and his grip on his hair gets tighter. Niall grips the sheets as Zayn wraps his legs around his waist. He pulls away, much to Zayn's protest, to let out a moan. 

"Fuck, Zayn, where did you learn to that?!"

"Whichever of my friends aren't afraid to experiment." He smirks and Niall could slowly feel himself becoming weak at Zayn's revelations.

Zayn takes this opportunity to squeeze his legs around Niall. He moans in pleasure to his brother's reaction. Zayn begins to thrust up and he feels Niall’s arms getting weak. He takes this opportunity to flip them over. Niall looks up in surprise at his younger brother. Zayn begins kissing down Niall’s neck and Niall can't stop the moans. Before Niall can register what's happening, Zayn has him down to his boxers. He starts to slip them down, but Niall puts his hands on his.

"No, Zayn- ah, fuck!" He moans, as Zayn grabs his throbbing erection.

The cold fingers wrap around him and Niall can only watch as Zayn runs his fingers up and down. Zayn smirks and Niall knows what he is about to do. He quickly sits up and tries to push Zayn away, but Zayn takes his full length into his mouth. Niall grips the sheets and it takes all that is him to not thrust up into his little brother's hot mouth. Zayn slowly comes back up off of Niall’s dick and smiles at Niall as he sticks his tongue through the slit.

Zayn ignores his brother's protest as he licks the pre cum away. He runs his tongue down the shaft and swirls it around the head when he comes back up. Zayn takes Niall fully again and Niall’s hand tangle in his hair. Zayn's throat aches where Niall’s dick his hitting it, but he doesn't care. Niall could feel his orgasm coming and he hastily tried to lift Zayn up. Zayn could feel Niall stiffening and he was determined to not get up.

"Fuck, Zayn, get up! Please, fuck!" Niall pleads.

Zayn doesn't listen and keeps going.

"Zayn, get up! Please."

He's finally able to wrench Zayn off and Zayn looks at him confused.

"I thought you liked it?" He pouts.

"I do, fuck, Zayn." Niall stumbles.

"Then why did you make me stop?" Zayn questions, going back to Niall’s, now aching, erection.

"No!" Niall yells.

Zayn stops mid-act and looks at Niall confused.

Niall puts his hand on his head and tries to make sense. "Just- just lay down, please."

Zayn obeys and Niall straddles him again. Zayn feels his heart begin to race as Niall starts to undo his pants. Zayn helps shrug them off and Niall throws them to the side. His hands go to Zayn's boxers and hover at the rim. Zayn whines and Niall looks at him.

"You know, there's no turning back, right?"

"Yes, yes, I fucking know! Please, Niall."

Niall sighs and pulls the boxers down. His eyes widen momentarily at the size of his brother's dick, but he recovers quickly. His hands wrap around the erection and he tugs slightly. A soft moan comes from Zayn's lips and Niall remembers his own erection.

He bends down to Zayn's ear and whispers, "You want me to fuck you Zayn?" Zayn moans as a response and Niall chuckles as he removes his hands from Zayn's erection. 

Zayn looks up at Niall, whose eyes were clouded over.

"Spread your legs," Niall tells the younger boy. He frowns slightly when the boy doesn’t comply.

"I- I want to ride you," Zayn says in a small voice.

Niall’s eyes go wide, but he lies down on the side of Zayn nonetheless. Zayn smiles as he straddles his older brother. Niall puts his hands on Zayn's hips and kisses his torso, where the tattoo was located.

"You sure you don't need prep?" Niall asks. Zayn shakes his head. "Well then, hold on to my shoulders and squeeze when it hurts too much."

Zayn does so and Niall grabs some lube and puts it on his dick before slowly pulling him down onto his dick. Zayn bites his lip and slowly presses his fingers into Niall skin as he adjusts to the intrusion.

"You okay?" Niall asks, stopping as he sees the pain on his brother's face.

Zayn nods and Niall starts again. He's more than halfway in, when Zayn lets out a cry and grips onto Niall’s shoulders.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Niall says.

"No, it’s okay, please keep going," Zayn says with his eyes clenched and his grip loosens somewhat.

Niall protests, but Zayn pushes down and Niall continues. He was fully in and he moaned at the tightness of his younger brother. All he wants to do is fuck him into the mattress, but his hands are tight on his shoulders to the point that it almost hurts.

"Zayn, are you sure you're okay?"

Zayn nods and begins to move around on Niall. Niall grips his hips and lets out a moan. Zayn moves some more, but Niall stays still until the fingers on his shoulders loosened. He peppers Zayn's neck with kisses as he begins to move around. Zayn's fingers become looser as he gets used to the feel of Niall inside of him.

"Sit up a little bit," Niall advises Zayn.

Zayn does so and almost screams at the pleasure of the angle. Niall thrusts up and Zayn bites his lip and squeezes Niall’s shoulders.

"Shit, did I hurt you?" Niall asks quickly.

"No, it felt good," Zayn says in a shaky voice. " Can you p-please do it again?"

Niall nods and thrusts up again. This time he gains a moan from Zayn.

"Fuck, Niall," Zayn moans as he grips on to Niall harder.

Zayn begins to grind down in time with Niall thrusts. Niall finds himself throwing his head back as he moaned Zayn's name. He opened his eyes to see his brother's clenched shut in ecstasy. He sees Zayn's still hard dick in front of him and he grabs it and begins to wank him off.

"Ah, fuck, Niall," Zayn moans.

He slams down onto Niall and he almost came right then. Niall quickens his hands on Zayn, determined to have him cum with him.

"Niall, I'm so close," Zayn moans.

"Me too, Z."

Zayn feels himself cum his brother's hand. At the feel of Zayn's cum, Niall felt his own dick giving away, filling his brother with cum. They both ride out the orgasm before Zayn collapses on top of Niall. They are silent and all that can be heard was their heavy breathing.

Niall feels Zayn's heart beat slowing until it was steady. He smiled and kissed his sleeping brother's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Weeks Later_

"Get out of the way, faggot," Greg spits as he pushed Zayn out of the way.

The younger boy scrambled to move out of his path. Greg smirks and Zayn gulps.

"Actually, I think I wanna have some fun with you," Greg says walking towards Zayn.

Zayn's eyes go wide and he backs away, only to hit his back on the lockers that lined the hallway. Greg laughed at the fear in the boys' eyes. Zayn closed his eyes as Greg's fist came into the air and prepared himself for the hit to come, but it didn't. Zayn opened his eyes to see Niall holding Greg's hand. Greg yanks himself out of his grip and turns to look at NIall.

"Well, if it isn't Niall, the whore," he says, smirking.

"You know, Greg, your ass must be really jealous," Niall says.

Greg frowns up,"Of what?"

"All of the shit that comes out of your mouth."

Before Greg can react, Niall throws a punch and it hits hims in the jaw. Greg falls to the floor in pain and Niall grabs his little brother.

"Come on!" He says.

Zayn doesn't need to be told twice. He grips on to Niall tightly as they run out of the school. They make it out of the doors and continue running until they are two blocks away from the school. Niall stops and grips onto a chain-link fence and tries to catch his breath. Zayn stops shortly after him and it doesn't take that long for him to catch his breath. Football does that for you.

Niall turns to face his brother,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Zayn says smiling.

Niall walks over and grabs his face before kissing him. Zayn kisses back immediatley and he could feel Niall smiling. They pulled away from eachother and Niall took Zayn's hand.

"Come on, let's go home," Niall says.

Half a block from their house, Zayn starts laughing, soft at first, then hysterically.

"What is so funny?" Niall demands.

Zayn laughs harder and Niall frowns.

"I'm sorry, it's just- 'Your ass must be really jealous because of all of the shit that comes out of your mouth,' really, that's all you could think of? I'm disappointed."

Niall looks over to his brother and feels his heart flutter as he sees the glee on his face.

"Aw, shut it," He mutters.  
\-------------------------------  
"Hey, Mum!" Zayn and Niall say, coming into the house.

"Hey, boys!" Tricia answers happily."Oi, Zayn, fix your tie, we have guests coming over today."

"Why can't I just change clothes? I don't want to be in this dreadful uniform," Zayn says dramatically.

Trish rolls her eyes,"Fine, Zayn, go change your clothes."

Zayn smiles and runs up the stairs. Niall laughs and shakes his head. He walks into the kitchen and washes his hand before going to his mother. She hands him a knife and they begin to cut up vegetables. Niall finishes quickly and and takes the vegetables to the sinks to be cleaned.

"Who's comin' over?" He asks after drying his hands.

"Some friends of your father, I think."

Niall rolls his eyes, his dad always had 'friends' coming over, who were really just owners of businesses he was interested in. After spliting some garlic and helping his mum get a stir fry going, Niall decided he needed to change also.

"Okay, sweetheart," Tricia says.

Niall gives his mum a kiss on the forehead before heading up the stairs to his room. He easily finds presentable clothes and puts them on. As he was buttoning his shirt, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He yells, focusing on the too tiny buttons.

The door opens and closes, and Niall hears footsteps coming his way.

"Here," the voice says, easily buttoning the shirt.

"Than- oh!" Niall says, looking up.

He feels all of his breath escape his lungs as he looks at his younger brother. He had on a blue dress shirt, with a wifebeater underneath, and the tightest black skinny jeans Niall had ever saw.

"Your welcome," Zayn says, smiling.

He walks to Niall and puts his hands on his chest.

"You don't look bad yourself," He says, looking him square in the eye.

Niall leans down and Zayn meets him halfway. The kiss turns into a make-out and Niall backs Zayn into a wall and presses hard, trying to get all that he can. Zayn tangles their legs and locks his hands into Niall's hair. Niall grabs Zayn's waist and pulls him as close to him as possible. Niall pulls away as his lungs instruct him and rests his forehead on Zayn's. They stay like that for a while, just staring at eachother.

"I love you," Niall whispers.

"I love you too," Zayn says back.

"No, Zayn, I _love_ you."

"I know, Niall," Zayn whispers back, pecking him on the lips."I _love_ you too."

Niall smiles and kisses him again. He pulls away after a couple of seconds and Zayn pouts. Niall laughs and connects their lips again, before pulling away quicker this time. He laughs again at Zayn's pissed face.

"Stop being a fucking tease," Zayn growls, pulling his brother in for another kiss.

Niall does nothing to hide his surprise as Zayn dominates the kiss. Niall grants hims entrance without Zayn asking. Their tongues criss and cross over eachother as they become lost in the moment. Zayn's hands get tighter in Niall's hair as he lets out a moan.

"Boys?" Bobby, their father, asks from outside the door.

The boys jump away from eachother at the speed of sound. They stand a foot apart, catching their breaths.

"Yes, dad?" Niall asks quickly.

"Come downstairs, dinner is ready."

"Yes, sir," Zayn answers.

They listen for the footsteps to retreat before they let out their breaths.

"Shit, that was close," Zayn says.

"Yeah," Niall agrees, shaking his head."Let's go."

Niall puts his arm around Zayn as they descend down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall sighed as he partially listened to the conversation at the table. He had been right. The husband of the couple owned a small business in downtown and his father was thinking about putting an investment in them. Bobby Malik-Horan is a very well known business man. His investments are usually good, and he keeps food on the table and a house for them, so Niall can't really bitch alot, but he really hated the dinners.

Zayn was ready to tear his hair out. No offense, but Mr and Mrs Hemlock were boring as shit. They spoke a language only his father understood. Even with this in mind, Zayn kept quiet because he had already gotten in trouble earlier in the dinner for being on his cellphone. What was he doing? Texting Niall. Of course Niall didn't get in trouble, the slick bastard. Zayn looks over at him and stifles a laugh, Niall looks like he's ready to bolt as fast as he can.

"Can one of you boys help me bring the cake out?" Trish asks.

"I will!" Zayn answers quickly, smiling triumphantly at the scowl on his brother's face.

Zayn follows his mum to the kitchen and licks his lips at the delicious red velvet cake that sat on top of the counter.

"Could you grab the ice cream, sweetheart?" Tricia asks.

"Sure thing, mum!" Zayn replies, grabbing the large tub from the freezer.

He turns around to find a sappy look on his mum's face.

"Look at my littleboy, all grown up!" She exclaims.

"Mum!" Zayn says, embarrassed.

Tricia just laughs as Zayn hurries out of the kitchen.  
\----------------------------  
"Thank you so much for coming," Bobby says, ushering the Hemlocks out.

"No, thank you Mr and Mrs Malik-Horan, the meal was delicious!" Mrs Hemlock says.

"You are very welcome," Tricia replies.

Zayn rolls his eyes from his place on the couch. He could from the look on his father's face that he had made a decision, and it wasn't good. Zayn sighs loudly as he also sees that the goodbyes aren't going to end soon. He feels something under him vibrate, and he realises that its his phone. He pulls it from his back pocket and checks the message.

_This is not gonna end soon, wanna go upstairs...?-Niall_

Zayn looks at his older brother, who has a smirk playing on his lips. Zayn could feel himself getting aroused. He nods slightly and gets off the couch and heads to the stairs. Niall waits a while before getting up and following him. As soon as he turns the corner from the top of the stairs, a hand pushes him into the wall.

"Fucking shit, Zayn," Niall whispers as the younger boy sucks on his neck.

He lets out a slight moan before he remembers their number one rule, don't leave visible marks. Niall reluctantly pushes Zayn away. He motions to his room and grabs Zayn's hand as they walk across the hall. Niall pushes Zayn in before checking the hallway and closing the door. He turns around and pushes Zayn onto the bed. Zayn was caught off guard, but quickly recovered when Niall leaned down and kissed him. Both boys could feel themselves becoming hard. Zayn snakes his hand between them and begins to stroke Niall. Niall sits up to where he's straddling Zayn and sighs at the pleasure. Zayn's hands expertly undo Niall's pants and his cock is soon free. Zayn rubs his hands up and down, but gently because his hand was still painfully dry. Zayn looks up and looks Niall into the eyes.

"You want me to suck you off, Niall? Huh? Is that what you want?" Zayn teases.

"Fuuuckk, yesss,"Niall drags out.

"Okay," Zayn says shortly, before attaching his mouth to his brother's cock.

It took a great amount of effort, seeing that Niall was sitting on Zayn's stomach, but he managed. Zayn took him as fully a he could and Niall's moans were satisfying enough. Niall puts his hands on Zayn's chest and pushes him down. Zayn's mouth slowly slides off of Niall's cock as he is lain flat. Niall makes a small sound as his now wet cock is exposed to the air.

"Fuck, lift up."

Zayn does as he's told and Niall wets two fingers before sticking them inside ouf Zayn. Zayn squirms around before he gets used to the feeling and begins grinding down into Niall's hand. Niall removes his hand and lines himself up with Zayn. He looks at him in a silent question and Zayn nods. Niall slowly enters and Zayn lets a small whimper and moves around. Niall puts a hand on his hip to still him. Moments later, Niall is all the way in and Zayn is thrusting up, urging Niall to move. Niall chuckles before pulling out and going back in. Zayn moans and squeezes the sheets.

"Fuck, Niall, harder, please," Zayn begs.

Niall's cock twitches and he pulls out and slams into Zayn with more force. Zayn arches off the bed and lets out a soundless moan. He had become an expert in being quiet. Niall firmly grips his hip and forms a pattern. In and out. That's all he was concentrating on. He felt a familar feeling in his stomach, but he was coming without Zayn. He removes a hand from a hip to grab Zayn's cock and he begins stoking. Small moans come from Zayn's mouth and he feels himself on the edge soon.

"Niall, ahh, fuck!" Zayn yells in a whisper as he cums in Niall's hand.

Niall feels himself let go inside of his brother at the cries.

"Fuck," Niall curses as he rolls off of Zayn.

The boys lay in bed and stare at the ceiling as they come down from their post-orgasm highs. Their limbs are tangled and Zayn sighs and rolls over into his brother. Niall wraps his arms around him and kisses his forehead. He didn't care about anything else right now, except for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, yay! c:


	4. Chapter 4

**_Zayn Malik-Horan, please come to the office._ **

Zayn groans as he lifts his head from his desk. All eyes in the classroom are on him. He fixes them with a glare and gets up from his seat. He walks out the door and is greeted by Greg.

"What ya do this time?" Greg asks, smirk on his lips.

Zayn scowls.

"I didn't do anything!" He says defensively.

Greg laughs,"Calm down, little cousin, I'm just trying to look out for you. Oh yeah, tell your punk ass brother that he just got a lucky punch the other day."

Zayn sneers.

"Fuck you," He spits before turning around and walking to the office.

\---------------------

Zayn is still seething when he gets to the office. The nerve of that fucking bastard. He pushes open the door of the office and the secretary looks up.

"Hello, are you Zayn Malik-Horan?" She asks with a smile.

Zayn looks around, "Um, yeh.. I was called up here...?"

She nods, "The principal would like to speak with you."

Zayn nods and walks forward to Mr. Howards office. The middle-aged man looks up when Zayn enters.

"Ah, Mr. Malik-Horan," He greets,"Please have a seat."

Zayn looks around nervously before taking a seat. Mr. Howard gets up from his chair and sits on the edge of his desk. He looks down at Zayn and smiles, and Zayn smiles nervously back.

\-------------------------

Niall shakes his head when he hears Zayn's named being called over the system. He wasn't surprised, Zayn was prone to getting in trouble. The bell rings, signaling the end of the period, and Niall joins the rush of students leaving the classroom. He enters the hallway just in time to see Zayn exiting the office, smile on his face and paper in his hand.He walks over to his brother and feels himself smile at the happiness being radiated off of him.

"So, I take it was good news, yeah?" Niall asks when he gets of hearing range.

Zayn's smile grows bigger, and almost seems smug.

"Good for me, maybe not so much for you," He says cryptically.

Niall frowns.

"If its good for you, it should automatically be good for me too, right?" He argues.

"Well, I didn't think you'd feel so hot knowing that your baby brother has been skipped up to one of your classes," Zayn says proudly.

Niall stops dead in his tracks and looks over at Zayn. Zayn smiles and hands him the paper he was holding.

"Schedule change... Starts tomorrow...," Niall's eyebrows furrow,"everything is the same except..." He trails off and Zayn smiles wider.

Niall looks over at his brother incredulously."What-? How did you even..?" Niall stammers.

"The old geezer finally came to his senses, and recognised how special I am," Zayn says jokingly.

"Bullshit, it took me two years to get into this class, and you get into it after six months, no way," Niall says, shaking his head.

"I don't know, I guess I do have potential," Zayn says happily.

Niall glares at his brother jokingly,"Whatever, you probably promised him you would stay out of trouble until graduation day," He accuses.

"Now, now, Niall, we both know that I don't make promises I can't keep," Zayn replies, laughing.

Niall laughs too and looks around and sees that the hallway is bare. He takes a moment and presses a quick kiss to Zayn's lips.

"I really am proud of you, Zayn," He says quietly.

Zayn just smiles and seems to skip when he walks.  
\------------  
The journey home is a short one and Zayn is bursting with excitement as he thinks of how his parents are going to react to the great

news. He runs through the clearing of the woods that him and Niall use as a shortcut- and a place to share hidden kisses- and stops abruptly as he gets a view of their home.

"What is it..." Niall trails off, noticing the black SUV in the front.

Niall feels his chest clench as he thinks about what happened at schools earlier that week and sighs. He gently places a hand on Zayn's back and pushes him forward.

"C'mon, lets just get in there," He tells him.

Zayn sighs and wills his body to move forward. They walk into the house and are met by the smell of over expensive cologne and perfume. Zayn wrinkles his nose in disgust and Niall laughs. They round the corner for the kitchen and are greeted with their aunt's obnoxious laugh. Zayn stops.

"I don't wanna go in there," He says defiantly, crossing his arms.

Niall sighs and grabs Zayn's shoulders.

"Listen, babe, we just go in there, say hello, and leave, okay? Okay, Zayn?"

Zayn's mouth twitches and Niall's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What?" He asks.

Zayn blushes slightly,"You called me babe.."

Niall ducks his head in embarrassment and his cheeks colour. "Uh, yeah, is that okay...?"

"Its perfect," Zayn says.

He kisses him before walking into the kitchen with as much confidence as he can. Niall watches, dumbfounded, wondering when his little brother grew up. As Niall gets closer to the door, he can hear his aunt's nasally voice getting louder.

"Zayn! Oh, my, how you've grown. Its been so long!"

Niall smirked as he could practically see Zayn forcing a smile. He decides to give him mercy and walks through the door.

"Hello, Aunt Anetha! I've missed you so much!" He exclaims, throwing himself into her arms.

He inhaled the perfume she was wearing and tried not to choke. Did she bathe in it? The material of her dress is scratchy, but he buries his head in it nonetheless.

"Niall, sweetheart, I've missed you too!" His aunt exclaims.

Niall pulls away from her embrace to see the eyes of all of his family and his uncle, Greg Sr., on him. He just shrugs and looks around the room, subtly trying to see if anything is cooking. He gives up and turns to catch Zayn's eye.

 **You owe me.** He mouths.

Zayn just winks and Niall can feel himself shudder.

"Niall, Zayn, why don't you go to the sitting room, Greg is in there," Their mum suggests.

Niall holds in his sigh of relief, and hears Zayn to the same. Greg hadn't mentioned anything. He was still in the clear.

"Come on," Niall mutters, grabbing Zayn and dragging him out of the kitchen.  
\-------------  
Greg hadn't been in the sitting room, much to the boys' relief and they plopped onto the couch. They sit in silence for a while,

watching the television, then Zayn looks around. He gets up and walks to the door separating the hall from this part of the house.

"What're you do-" Niall starts, but Zayn puts up a hand to shush him.

Zayn smiles and walks away from the door and back from the couch. Niall raises his eyebrows up at him.

"Nobody's in this part of the house, and I think I owe you something..." Zayn teases.

Niall feels his mouth go dry as he stands up to go to Zayn. He pulls his brother against him and ghosts his lips over the skin on his neck.

"Fuck yes," He mumbles.

Zayn grabs his hands and pushes him back on the couch. Before Niall can protest, Zayn is straddling him, longs legs sprawled around him. Niall finds his place on Zayn's neck and moans and feel himself becoming hard as Zayn grinds down into him. He picks his head up and brings his lips to his brother's and leaves a ghost of a kiss and then he pulls away. He kisses him with slightly harder force before pulling away again. Before Zayn can get a whine out, Niall's mouth is back on his, this time sucking part of his bottom lip in. Zayn moans against his brother's lips and he untangles himslef from Niall. Niall opens his mouth to complain, but then Zayn is on his knees in front of him and he can't make a coherent thought. Zayn looks up at his flushed brother with hooded eyes as he unbuttons his pants. He hooks his fingers into the rim and tugs them off, bringing his underwear with it. Niall lifts his hips up to make the process go quicker.

His fully hard cock springs up and Zayn could feel his own hardness forming. He looks up at Niall again and keeps full contact as he takes his brother fully into his mouth. Niall grits his teeth and tries to be as quiet as possible as Zayn goes up and down his length like he's been sucking cock his whole life.

"Fucking hell, Zayn," Niall hisses, tangling his hands in Zayn's hair, pulling.

Zayn moans on Niall's cock and Niall loves that his brother has a hurt kink. He digs his fingers into Zayn's scalp and moans as he feels him tremble around him.

"Love it when you suck me off, babe," Niall groans."Love the way your hot mouth stretches for me, takes me fully. You love it too, don't you, Zayn?"

Zayn whimpers and Niall almost comes at the sound. He's getting close now, he can feel it. It takes all of his willpower to not just let go and fuck Zayn's mouth like he wants to.

"Go ahead," Zayn says around Niall's cock.

Niall looks down at him. "Go ahead and what?"

"Fuck my mouth like the cock slut that I am," Zayn smiles up at him, eyes glazed with lust.

"Jesus Christ," Niall curses as he feels his hips rise and thrust into Zayn's mouth.

Zayn welcomes him without even choking as Niall shoves his cock down his throat.

"Want you to come in my mouth, Niall. Wanna taste you for weeks."

He licks Niall's head before taking him fully again and Niall loses it. He grips Zayn's head tightly as he comes hard in his mouth. Zayn eagerly swallows and Niall collapses against the couch.

"Fucking hell," He mutters.

Zayn gets up from the floor and Niall pulls his jeans up shakily.

"I love you," Zayn murmurs, snuggling into Niall's side.

Niall puts his arm around Zayn," Love you, too, babe."

They sit in peaceful silence for a few minutes. Niall was in a post- orgasmic bliss and Zayn was enjoying his brother/lover's company when the door opens. They spring away from each other and sit up as straight as they could.

"There are my two _favourite_ cousins," An overly sarcastic voice says.

Niall feel his blood run cold.

"Greg." He says shortly.

Greg comes into their view and pouts.

"Now, that's not how you treat a house guest."

Zayn furrows his eyes.

"What're you talking about?"

"Awh," Greg fakes a shocked face,"mummy didn't tell you? My mum and dad are going on vacation, so I'm staying here. For two months."


	5. Chapter 5

It was non- negotiable, their parents told them.

Greg was staying there, and that was that.

He would also be getting the guest room. The room Zayn had been using for his art.

“Its not fair,” Zayn mumbles into Niall’s chest later that night.

Niall kisses his forehead and sighs. “I know, babe, but there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Zayn sighed too. He hated that his brother was right. 

“What are we going to to do, Ni?” He asks, a little fear in his voice.

“I don’t know yet, Z, but we’ll figure it out. We still have a month and a half until he comes. Just sleep for now.”

And the conversation was over.

*  
Niall woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows. He looked down at Zayn and smiled. The early morning sun made Zayn seem angelic in his arms. He was still staring at Zayn when the boy woke up. 

“Good morning,” Zayn says in his scratchy morning voice.

“Yes, yes it is,” Niall says, smiling down at Zayn.

Zayn blushes and smiles too. 

“Boys! Are you awake?” Their mum’s voice rings through the closed door, sounding only a few feet away. 

Zayn immediately detangles himself from his brother and moves to the other side of the room. Niall throws the pajamas he stripped off last night at him. Zayn hastily puts them on and is straightening out his shirt when his mum opens the door.

“Good morning, Niall, can you wake your- Oh, hello, Zayn. You’re already awake.” Trish says with a look of surprise. Zayn isn’t the early morning type of guy.

“Good morning, mum,” Zayn says, trying to keep his voice level.”I’ve only woken up a few moments ago, woke Niall up, too.” He gestures at Niall vaguely.

Trish nods, looking at the boths back and forth. “Hmm, I see. Well, your father and I are going out for a few hours, we’ll be back before dinner, _please_ try not to burn down the house. “

“You got it, mum.” “We won’t.” The boys promised.

Trish took one last look at them, then went back downstairs. 

Zayn let out a breath and slumped against the wall. “Fucking hell,” He muttered.

Niall got out of bed and smiled as he walk toward Zayn.

“What?” Zayn said, looking up at him warily. The confrontation had worn him out. He was shaking.

Niall grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to a standing position. He circled his arms around his waist and leaned toward Zayn’s ear,

“You’re shirt is inside out, love.”

Zayn curses and lets his head hit the wall. Niall erupts into laughter. Zayn glares at his older brother. Niall squeezes him briefly.

“Aw, babe, don’t be like that, I’m sure mum thought nothing of it.” Niall grins at him. 

Zayn doesn’t drop his glare.

“So we’re gonna be like that, huh? Fine, then, I won’t make you breakfast.” Niall says, with a mock air of hurt.

Zayn scoffs and folds his arms over his chest.

“That’s not exactly a punishment, Niall.” Zayn says, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“That hurts, Zayn, it really does.”

“Whatever, get off me, I need to take a shower.”

Zayn puts his hand on Niall’s chest to push him away and the blonde loosens his grip on him.

“You know, we could save some water..” Niall wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Niall, if I take a shower with you, we won’t save water at all.” Zayn is fully smiling now.

Niall frowns,”I suppose you’re right… Well, off you go, then.”

He steps away from Zayn and Zayn is walking toward the door when Niall catches his hand.

“Wait a minute.” 

Zayn raises an eyebrow. Niall kisses him soflty on the lips and Zayn smiles against him. 

“Now, you may go,” Niall says, bowing at Zayn.

Zayn rolls his eyes and walks into the hallway. He almost runs into his mum when he turns toward the bathroom.

“Mum, hey! Wh-what are you doing?” Zayn winces at his stuttering and how loud his voice is.

His mum looks at him quizzically. “Are you alright, hon? She asks.

Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just about to, um, take a shower.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Trish says. She takes one more calculating look at him before heading down the stairs. 

Zayn hurries to the bathroom and leans his head back against the cool wooden door once he’s closed it. This has been a weird morning.

*

Their parents have been gone for about three hours now and the boys are stuck to the couch. 

“We could invite some people over,” Zayn suggests.

Niall shakes his head. “Once word gets out we’re home alone, they’ll try to turn it into some massive party or something.”

“Then why don’t we go out?” Zayn asks his brother.

Niall just looks down at him.

“Please, Ni.” Zayn begs. “Just for a few hours, I’m gonna die of boredom.”

Niall rolls his eyes at his brother’s exaggeration. 

“Fine,” he huffs. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to show you anyway.”

Zayn smiles widely and gets off the couch to find his shoes. “Finally, I knew you weren’t as boring as you were making yourself seem.”

“Screw you,” Niall says, pulling his shoes on.

“Not if you ask in that tone of voice,” Zayn says, wrapping his arms around Niall.

Niall rolls his eyes again. “You’re so lame.” He says as he laces his fingers with Zayn’s.

“I know I am,” Zayn says. “ Lets go.”

*  
They’ve been walking for about thirty minutes when Zayn finally asks, “Where are you taking me?”

Niall grins and swings their intertwined hands. “I already told you, it’s a secret.”

“My legs are going to fall off.”

“We’re almost there, drama queen. Gosh.”

After walking for about fifteen more minutes, Niall stops.

“Here we are!” He announces happily.

In front of them is an old grey building that looks out of place on the bright day. There are plants growing on the side, along with plenty of graffiti. The front door is made of solid and slightly weathered steel.

Zayn eyes the door warily.

“this is where you’re taking me?”

Niall smile at him. 

“You’re goin’ to love it, I promise.”

Zayn just lets his brother tug him inside.

Zayn felt like he had just stepped into a magical portal. He is hit by the smell of coffee and the sound of voices. The inside did not reflect the outside at all. It was brightly lit and colorful. There were a few tables, but mostly chairs. The place was filled with teenagers and young adults. 

Niall smirked at Zayn’s look of awe. “C’mon, I want you to meet some people.”

They navigate through the chairs to the back of the building where a bar is set up. It looks like your typical bar, except instead of alcohol, there is coffee, tea, and juice. A man is standing behind the counter, running a rag over a spot where coffee had been spilled. He had dark hair that looked like it needed to be tamed with a comb and his bright grey eyes seemed to twinkle when he saw Niall.

“Niall!” The man exclaims, jumping over the counter and embracing Niall. “Its good to see ya!”

Niall hugs him firmly. “Good to see you, too, Paul!”

The man, Paul, looks over at Zayn and smiles. “And who might this fellow be?”

“I’m his b-”

“Boyfriend! He’s my boyfriend,” Niall says, cutting Zayn off. He puts his hand in Zayn’s and holds up their intertwined hands to Paul.

“Well, its good to meet you-”

“Zayn.”

“Good to meet you, Zayn. I think Niall has mentioned you before…” Paul trails off, trying to remember.

“He has?” Zayn asks, turning to look at Niall.

His brother is blushing and looking away from him.

“Uh, yeah, maybe,” He mumbles.

Zayn just smiles and kisses him on the cheek. 

“How sweet!” Paul says, making Zayn blush and Niall blush even more.

“Do you want your usual, Niall?” Paul asks, going back over the counter.

“Yeah, sure,” Niall says. “Same for Zayn.”

Paul nods and sets about making the drink.

“So, Zayn,” Paul starts.

“Yeah?”

“How old are you?”

Zayn blushes. “Al-almost 15, sir.”

Paul nods. “Just be careful, okay. I’ve known Niall for almost three years, I know how he is.”

Niall blushes. “Paul-”

“No, Niall, let me finish. You see, Niall he seems like he’s good, but he’s not. You've gotta keep an eye on him.” He looks pointedly at Niall.

“Oh, believe me, sir, I know,” Zayn assures him.

“Alright, kid. Just keep it in mind, though,” Paul says as he hands them their drinks.

“Will do,” Zayn promises.

Niall grabs Zayn and drags him away from the counter.

“God, Paul is so embarrassing sometimes,” Niall says, dropping his head on the table.

Zayn smiles. “I like him.”

*  
After a few more hours of pointless walking, the boys find themselves back on their street. They’re surprised to see their parents’ car in the driveway when they make it to their house until Niall looks at his watch and sees that its almost 9. They had notice that it had gotten dark, but they didn't realise how late it was.

“We are SO going to fucking get it,” Niall mumbles as they walk into the house. 

*  
They got grounded. For two weeks. 

Niall reminded his mum that they kept their promise of not burning down the house. 

She threatened to give them three weeks. 

They retreated up the stairs.

“I had fun today,” Zayn yawns. 

He had just snuck into Niall’s room, it was about half past midnight.

“Me, too,” Niall agrees. “Goodnight, babe. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Zayn mumbles. Then, he’s fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unsure about Paul's eye colour, but I hope I got it right!  
> Also, I'm sorry if there are mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long-awaited chapter shall be waited for no longer! sorry for the shortness

_One Week Later_

Aunt Anetha and Uncle Greg decided to extend their trip. But instead of adding five weeks to the end of their trip, they decided to leave five weeks early. Niall watched his mum, dad, and ~~his cousin~~ Greg tell them goodbye from the living room window.

“Oh, Greg! We’re going to miss you much, sweetheart!” Aunt Anetha exclaims, kissing Greg on both cheeks and his forehead.

The boy grimaced and Niall felt slightly sorry for him, then he remembered the multitude of things Greg had done to him growing up and inwardly rolled his eyes for letting himself slip into that feeling. Greg caught Niall’s eye and scowled at him. Niall rolled his eyes for real this time and went upstairs to his room. 

Zayn sat on his brother’s bed, reading some comic book he had recently grown addicted to. Niall slumped to the bed and fell face first onto Zayn’s stomach. The boy let out an “oomph” because he was caught of guard and “Fucking hell, Niall, your head is heavy.” Zayn feels the vibration of Niall saying something into his shirt and looks down at his bleached head, shaking his head and smiling.

“I can’t understand you, babe.”

Niall looks up at him sadly, “These next three month are going to be hell.”

Zayn sighs and puts his comic book down. “Yes, yes they are.”

Niall pouts. “You’re not supposed to agree, you’re supposed to tell me sweet nothings and that everything will be okay.”

His brother laughs and reaches out to stroke his face. Niall leans into the touch closes his eyes. “I wish I had something to say, but you know Greg, this is going to be hell.”

Niall lifts his head and pulls himself up his brother’s body until he his hovering over him. “Yeah, but I’ve got you.“

Under him, Zayn smiles. “Yeah, you do, don’t you?”

Niall leans down and Zayn lifts up to meet him half way. Zayn is in the business of being a tease, though, and pulls back after a quick second. Niall makes a whining noise and Zayn laughs. He is met with another pout and rolls his eyes before lifting up again to press his lips back to his brother’s. Niall moves down to his elbows to get closer to Zayn and-

“BOYS!” 

They jump apart at the speed of sound and are able to catch their breath when they realise their parents are down stairs and they had not been caught. Niall finds his voice first.

“YES?”

“COME DOWN AND SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE!”

They’re so shaken that they scramble up quickly and practically sprint down the stairs. Their mum looks at them worriedly.

“Are you boys okay? You’re not getting sick, are you?” She asks, reaching to touch their foreheads.

“Nope, mum, we’re great! We were just, um, moving some last minute stuff around in my art room.” Zayn answers, his eyes darkening a little bit at the end of his sentence.

His mum, of course, doesn’t notice. “Well, I am happy that you two are going out of your way for Greg’s stay, but your kindness will not lessen you punishment sentence.”

Both boys roll their eyes. “We know, mum.” Niall answers.

She pats his face and smiles. “Good.”

The boys then proceed to put up a front, complete with fake smiles, and wish their aunt and uncle “The best and safest trip!” Then they’re gone and Greg is still there and Niall and Zayn are mentally preparing themselves for the hell to come.

_1 Week Later_

Zayn hums idly to himself as he and Niall walk to the coffee shop. They were finally off punishment, and finally able to get away from Greg. Greg hadn’t done anything yet, but he seemed to lurk about them around the house. This was actually the first time that week they were alone together for more than 5 minutes. Zayn even found himself looking around, expecting to see the brown-haired boy. This distraction is precisely what caused him to not notice when Niall’s loose grip tightened- right before he was dragged into an ally.

He let out an un-manly yelp as his back hit the brick wall. His surprise soon turned into pleasure as he felt Niall’s hands all over him and the boy’s breath on his lips. Did he mention that its been a while since they were truly alone together?

“God, Zayn, I’ve missed you so much.” Niall got out before he was pressing against Zayn, kissing him hard.

Zayn’s mouth opens without prompting and Niall slips his tongue in. Zayn’s hands massage the skin on Niall’s hips that his shirt failed to cover. They stay like that for a while, re-familiarising each other, and savouring the other’s taste. Niall pulls away first and rests his forehead on Zayn’s. His breath is slightly laboured as he looks down at his brother.

“Haven’t made out like that in years.”

Zayn smiles widely up at him. “I have that effect on people.”

Niall scoffs and pulls away so that Zayn can stand up properly. Then he takes his hand again and they continue walking.

“When did you get so cocky?” Niall asks.

“When I snagged the hottest boy at school.” Zayn says matter-of-factly.

Niall just blushes and shakes his head. 

They make it to the grey building and find it slightly empty when they go inside. They head to the bar and sit on the stools and wait for Paul to come over to them.

“Slow day?” Niall inquires.

“Its been so-so.” Paul answers. “What happened the past two weeks? Didn’t see you two at all.”

“Yeah, we were kind of grounded.” Zayn answers sheepishly.

“Both of you?” Paul quirks an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah. I got Zayn home super late, which made me get home super-super late, and we both got grounded.” Niall hastily answered.

Paul shakes his head. “Told you he was trouble.” He says to Zayn.

“Hey, stop trying to scare off my boyfriend!” Niall says defensively, putting his arm around Zayn.

Zayn leans in to the touch and Paul puts his hands up innocently. 

“What can I get you boys to drink anyway?”

*

“So today was like our- what? Second date?” Zayn asks as they walk back home, earlier this time.

“What?” Niall looks over at his brother.

“Well, there was the time we went three weeks ago, and before that we never went out much, just to school and stuff.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Sorry I don’t take you out much.”

“Well, that’s fine. I mean, as far as things go, I think the side of town with coffee shop is the only place where people don’t know we’re related. Plus, its really far away, and I love you, but I don’t want to have to walk that far all the time. I’m fine with what we have.” Zayn shrugs on the last sentence.

Niall just shakes his head and wonders how he got such a wonderful ~~brother~~ ~~boyfriend~~ _mate_. He almost laughs out loud at the absurdity of their situation, but then he looks at Zayn and he knows that he loves him and he doesn‘t care what others may think.

*

Zayn doesn’t remember what he was originally dreaming about, but suddenly he’s underwater, really deep water. He can’t see the surface, but he can see the light from the sun. Worst of all: he can’t breathe. He makes multiple attempts to suck in breath, but to no avail. Before he loses consciousness, he hears a voice yelling “Wake the fuck up!”

His body reacts involuntarily, causing his hands fly out and he hits something solid. His eyes open to see a smiling Greg, albeit rubbing his jaw, with a pillow in his other hand.

“Nice right hook, little cousin.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Zayn exclaims. 

“Aunt Trish told me to wake you up,” He says, shrugging.

Zayn stares up incredulously at him. “You- you deranged, sociopathic- crazy fuck! I could have died!” 

The other boy has the audacity to look annoyed. “And yet, you did not. Let the world rejoice!” 

Zayn glares and is two seconds away from knocking Greg’s lights out when Niall comes in the room, fully dressed.

“They bathroom is yours, Greg.” He says stiffly.

Greg smile snidely as he pushes past Niall to the hallway. As soon as he hears the bathroom door close, Niall shuts Zayn’s door and makes his way to his brother’s bed. He puts his hand on Zayn’s shoulder briefly before the boy jumps up in anger.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him!” He seethes.

“Zayn, calm down-” Niall tries.

“He was fucking suffocating me, Niall.” 

Niall’s eyes darken.

“What?”

Zayn continues pacing. “I-I fucking dreamt I was drowning. I- I couldn’t-” Zayn’s breath turns laboured and Niall can sense a panic attack.

He jumps up and pulls Zayn in his arms. “Hey, its okay. I would never let anything happen to you, babe.”

Zayn begins trembling and Niall holds him tighter. Something is _definitely_ going to have to be done about Greg.

*

“Niall, I said no.” Bobby Horan tells his oldest son.

“What? Come on, we use it in the summer anyway.” The boy protests.

“I’m using it for business stuff right now, and your rooms are just fine.” Their dad says, standing his ground. “Now go before you are late to school.”

“C’mon, lets just go,” Zayn mutters, dragging Niall out the door.

Greg had (thankfully) left earlier as he had duties to tend to, being part of the school’s student council. 

“Fucking bullshit.” Niall mumbles as they walk down the driveway.

“You tried, Niall.” Zayn comforts, squeezing his shoulder. A seemingly brotherly gesture in case their parents were watching.

They walk in silence to the woods, where Zayn immediately grabs his brother’s hand as soon as the trees seclude them. In the silence, Zayn begins to think about the morning’s events and could feel fear entering him again.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts with a kiss. “You alright, babe?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn, of course, was not fine, but he couldn’t let his brother know that. Greg just being there would not be changing anytime soon and Niall didn’t deserve the stress. 

“Zayn, are you even paying attention?” Zayn looks away from the random spot his eyes were focusing on and quickly to his teacher.

“What? Uh, sorry, sir, no, I wasn‘t” Zayn flusters as some people began to snicker. 

His teacher sighs, “This is our new student, Jessica, I want you to show her around.”

Zayn finally notices the girl next to his teacher and his face reddens, when he was lost in though his eyes were trained on her. She’s looking down at the moment, but she probably thought he was a creeper anyways. 

“Um, sure, sir.” Zayn gets out with a mock salute.

The teacher rolls his eyes then proceeds to continue teaching the lesson. The girl, Jessica, shuffles quietly to the seat next to Zayn. He looks over to her and smiles.

“Hello, I’m Zayn.”

She gives him a small smile back, “Jessica.”

\----------------------  
School, in Niall’s opinion, has turned into the best time. He only sees Greg, what? Once? Not more than that, surely. And now, he gets to see Zayn, _everyday_ in his fourth block, which gives them the same lunch break, which gives them the opportunity to sneak down to the boy‘s locker room and make out. Which is exactly what they are doing right now. Zayn, though, pulls away too soon. Niall throws him a look of confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asks, his thoughts full of how distant Zayn was that morning.

“It’s nothing, really,” Zayn assures Niall, ”My teacher just wants me to show this new girl around and I need to get back up before the lunch bell rings.”

Niall’s brows straighten out as relief washes over him. “Oh, okay.”

Zayn gives him one more peck before he bounds up the stairs. Niall gives it about five minutes, then he goes up as well. He’s just passed through the door frame before he feels someone grab him.

“Jesus, Zayn-” He stops mid-sentence and his face hardens when he realises that the person who has an iron grip on his arm is not Zayn, but Greg.

“The fuck do you want?” Niall sneers at him.

Greg’s face is calm and his smile is cold, but amused. “Why did you think I was Zayn?”

“None of your goddamned business, let me go.” Niall demands.

Greg complies and puts his arms up in mock surrender. “Well?” The boy cocks his right eyebrow, looking at Niall expectantly.

“Go fuck yourself, Greg.” 

His creepy cousin’s laughter echoes through the long hallway and follows him up the stairs. Niall can’t get out of there fast enough. Still, when he finally makes it to the main hallway, the bell has already rung. He basically sprints to his classroom. 

\-------------------

“What happened at lunch?” Zayn asks his brother as their walking home. 

Ever since Niall showed up into the classroom three minutes late and out of breath, he had been looking behind his back, like someone was following him. Like he was doing right now.

“What? Oh, nothing. Um, how did showing Jennifer around the school go?”

“Jessica,” Zayn corrected. Niall was usually the best at remembering names. “It went alright, I guess.”

His brother just nodded distractedly. Zayn sighed and in one quick motion, as if he had done it before, he grabbed his brother by the shoulders and kissed him before he knew what was going on. Niall finally had his attention on Zayn when Zayn pulled away.

“What’s wrong, Niall?” Zayn whispers.

“It’s Greg,” Niall admits. “He was there- I mean in the locker room- after you left. I went to go out and he was standing in the shadows, like he was waiting for me.”

Zayn feels anger thrumming though his veins, how dare Greg scare Niall like this. But he also feels a wave of paranoia wash over him. The same one his brother must be feeling. He looks around the heavily wooded area enclosing them and decides he doesn’t like the icy shiver going down his back.

“Come on, lets get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait. sorry this is so short.  
> poppunkziall.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

He knows. He knows. Greg knows, and he is tormenting them. He knows. Niall is sure of it. He’s terrified. 

“Niall, say something, damn it!” Zayn snaps.

Niall looks up sharply. “He knows, Zayn. He bloody knows!”

Zayn sighs as he looks down at his brother. It was a Friday evening, Greg was somewhere doing his ever-so-important ‘student council duties,’ but he wasn’t there torment them, physically anyway. Niall and Zayn were relaxing in the sitting room, their second home as of late given the fact that it was in a remote part of the house. Zayn was sitting on the couch, and Niall was laying on the couch, his head in his brother’s lap. 

“We don’t know that for sure, babe. You know that he gets off on being creepy for no reason.” 

Niall rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well it’s really scaring and pissing me off this time.”

Zayn just takes his brother’s hand and kisses his knuckles. Niall’s eyes flutter shut and a long breath escapes his lips. Zayn turns his brother’s hand over to kiss his fingertips, then he makes his way down and kisses his wrist, then down his arm. He makes his way to Niall’s shoulders, ignoring the awkward way he has to position his body. He kisses the line of his shoulders to his collarbones to his neck. Zayn kisses up Niall’s neck, feels the way his pulse quickens and slows. Niall’s eyes are open now, focused on his brother.

“You-need-to-relax.” Zayn tells Niall, each pause is a kiss across his face until he reaches his lips. 

Zayn stays like that for a while, poised over Niall, their lips barely touching. 

“Okay,” Niall agrees breathily and Zayn plants a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Good.”  
~  
The rest of the weekend is about as uneventful as it can be when you have the spawn of Satan as your cousin, which is not very uneventful. Niall isn’t sure how Greg does it, but he is somehow able to always be there when you least expect him to be. Like Saturday morning, when he and Zayn had took an (innocent-in-comparison-to-other-showers) shower together and were about to exit. Niall had opened the bathroom door and damn near smashed Zayn’s hand because of how fast he closed it behind him. Greg was in the hallway, walking towards him.

“Hiding something, _whore_?” He asks with a smirk.

“It’s none of your goddamned business.” Niall seethes through gritted teeth.

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t tell.” He winks and chuckles as he swaggers to the guest room.

Niall waits until he hears the door click shut before he opens the bathroom door. Zayn looks like he’s prepared to swear but Niall silences him and pulls/drags him to his room. He closes the door quickly and locks it.

“Dude, what the hell?” Zayn whisper-shouts.

“Greg was fucking out there. It’s five in the morning why the fuck would he be awake?! Unless he _knows_ something, Zayn!”

“Niall-“

“No, Zayn. You didn’t see the way he winked at me. You didn’t hear how he said he _won’t tell_. I seriously hope I’m being paranoid, Zayn, but he is acting like he knows.”

Zayn puts his head in his hands. _If Greg knows… God, he could basically control us with fear, not that he doesn’t already_. He voices this to Niall and by his look, his brother agrees.

The rest of the day is tense for the boys. It doesn’t help that every time they so much as glance at Greg, he grins. He grins this creepy as fuck grin and it makes their skin crawl. 

Sunday, their mum sticks Greg with them. 

“I’m going for a walk,” Niall announces about an hour after church. 

He can’t stand being in the same air as Greg. Zayn stops sketching and looks up at him curiously.

“Yeah, I’m going for walk, too. I need more inspiration for my drawings as it is.”

Their mum looks at them expectantly, then sighs when they just stare back, “Aren’t you gonna ask Greg if he wants to go, too?”

Zayn groans internally and Niall resists the urge the roll his eyes. He instead fakes a smile.

“Greg, would you be ever so kind as to go on a walk with us?” Zayn’s tone doesn’t match his words at all. His mum rolls her eyes.

“Of course!” Greg say joyously, but his eyes are filled with malice. “I’ll just be a moment getting my shoes and jacket.”

“You see how happy that made him?” Their mum questions. “You’ve got to start including him more often!”

Zayn and Niall exchange a look. Some parents are so clueless.  
~  
They make it about 100 feet from their house, enclosed by woods, before Greg starts messing with them. 

“ _’You’ve got to start including him more often!_ ’” Greg mocks. “God, Aunt Trish is so adorable. I find it amusing how _**clueless**_ she is.”

The emphasis on the word makes a chill run down the brothers’ back but Niall doesn’t like Greg talking about his mother.

“Greg, why don’t you just shut your fucking mouth, huh?!” He fumes, spinning on the boy.

Niall comes up to Greg’s chin, but he looks him the eyes unwaveringly.

“Please,” Greg chuckles, rolling his eyes as he looks down at Niall. “What the fuck are you gonna do about it, hmmm?”

Niall’s hands ball into fists and he knows that his face must be red by now. He’s never wanted to hit someone like he wants to hit Greg now.

“You know, I’m not sure if I ever got you back for that sucker punch at school. You better cool it, I don’t think you’ll want to have to explain to your dear mummy why you have a few broken bones.” Greg says it with a sneer and a voice so calm and level that the hair on Niall’s skin raises. He feels some of his resolve slipping because he know that Greg will act on his threat with no remorse. He holds his ground, though, and keeps his eyes locked on Greg’s.

“I’ll come up with something.” He says with more courage than he actually felt in the moment.

“Niall,” Zayn warns.

Greg’s face breaks out into the most sinister smile Niall has ever seen on someone’s face as he leans down to whisper in his ear. “If you so much as touch me, I will make Zayn’s life a living hell, and I know that you don’t want that, do you dear cousin?” Niall shakes his head ever so slightly. “Good, now back the fuck up.” Greg says the last part out loud and Niall stumble as he hastily tries to get away from Greg. There was no doubt in his mind now. Greg knew. And he knew how to use it to his advantage.

“I think I’m gonna go back, boys. This weather is a little too chilly for me. Have fun!” Greg laughs as he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just think it should be noted that I don't actually view Greg like this, in fact the character is not even closely based off of Greg Horan. so, yeah


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honour of Zayn's new zalbum I guess. next chapter gets dark, fair warning. actually, next few chapters. cheers

_He doesn't knowHe doesn't know_ Niall repeats the words from wake to sleep, and he still doesn't quite believe himself. Greg knows _something_ and it drives Niall up the wall. To only make matters worse, his English teacher decided to make his time in her class a living hell. Today, she yells at him no less than five times and Niall can't get out of her class fast enough. It's time for lunch anyway, and he's really looking forward to making out with Zayn. Except that when he gets to Zayn's locker, he's standing there with some girl.

"Um, hi," Niall says with a small wave when he gets within hearing range.

Zayn gives him a small apologetic smile. "This is Jessica, she's new to my third block."

Niall remembers her from a week or so earlier and gives her a nod. She smiles, "You're Niall, Zayn's brother, right?"

Brother, right. "Yep, that's me." Niall says, deciding to give her one of his big smiles. She blushes and turns to Zayn, who is rolling his eyes.

"I agreed to let her have lunch with us." Zayn tells Niall.

"Oh, well, we should get going I guess."

Zayn leads the way, and Niall is grateful. He hadn't actually eaten in the lunch room in so long he had forgot where the place was. Niall walks behind the pair and listens half-heartedly as Zayn tells the girl about general lunchroom rules, and the best places to sit. Zayn points to an open bench in the corner and Niall makes his way there instead of following them into to the line. School food is shit. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a chocolate bar, breaking pieces off and watching Zayn in line with Jessica. 

"Hello, faggot," and in comes Greg, blocking Niall's view, but more importantly, fucking up his day.

Niall sighs and folds his arms over his chest. "Fuck do you want, Greg?"

Greg ignores him and looks at where Zayn is showing Jessica how to self-serve the food in the line. "She's pretty," Greg whistles, "you're not scared she's going to steal your brother away, are you?"

_What the fuck?_ "What are you on about Greg?" Niall responds, his leg starting to shake as his nervousness gets the best of him.

"Just reminding you of what I told you." Greg leans in close, pats Niall's cheek hard enough to make a point, then walks away. 

"Fuck was that about?" Zayn whispers in Niall's ear. Niall jumps, then recovers when he catches Jessica's questioning gaze. 

"Greg's just being a dick. Per usual." Niall rolls his eyes, but his leg is still shaking.

**

"So, Greg is your cousin?" Jessica questions as they walk her to her fourth block.

"Unfortunately," Zayn sighs. Niall makes a sound of agreement around the fries in his mouth, stolen from Zayn's tray in the lunch room. 

Jessica makes a small noise, almost a laugh. "What?"

She stops and turns to face Niall. "It's just that, he told me I should stay away from you. Said you were some kind of freak." Her eyes go wide as Niall raises his eyebrow. "N-not that I believed him or anything. I mean he was a right ass when he came to you in the lunch room and he looked so fucking smug when he said it and you seem like a pretty nice guy, I'm sure you are."

"Woah, calm down," Niall dusts the salt from his fingers, and puts his hand on her wrist. "You seem like a pretty nice girl, yeah? Greg loves to get under people's skin, don't take it personally, me and Zayn have learned not to."

She nods and ducks her head as her face changes from bright pink to crimson. "I'm going to - I've gotta go to the, um, bathroom." She's gone before Niall can react and Zayn chuckles. 

"Was it something I said?"

**

Niall can't sleep. Zayn shifts softly, and he kisses his forehead before sliding out of the bed. He shuffles to the window, pulls back the curtain, and does a double take. He presses his palms to his eyes and pushes so hard he sees stars and looks back out the window.

Greg smiles and waves, then walks away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter in honour of the zalbum

He doesn't tell Zayn. Greg knows he hasn't told Zayn. Niall can see it in every sly look and smirk sent his way. But Zayn starts to notice. 

"Niall, where are you, babe?" His eyes refocus in the football game he zoned out on, and he looks up at his brother sitting on the couch. His parents were gone, and Niall wonders how long he'd been out of it.

"Sorry, I- Well..."

Zayn slides off the couch and into Niall's lap, "What?" He prods softly, putting his hands on Niall's cheeks, and pressing their foreheads together. 

Niall wants to look away because he know if he looks into Zayn's eyes he won't be able to lie, but he can't. He can't look away. He takes Zayn's left hand and presses a kiss to the inside of it. "I saw Greg, standing outside my window, like the fucking creep that he his is." He can feel Zayn's pulse quicken under his fingertips.

"What the fuck?" Zayn questions softly. "When?"

"A few days ago, I didn't want to freak you out, but he knows something, Z, he does."

Zayn scoffs, "We've gotta - we gotta tell somebody Ni, he's fucking crazy."

"Zayn, babe, who's gonna believe us?" Niall shouts in a whisper. "He little Mr Perfect. We yell 'He's a fucking psycho!' and no one will care. He yells 'Niall and Zayn Malik-Horan are having sex!' and it's gonna raise some suspicion. We can't take him on."

Zayn shakes his head and pulls away from Niall. "Fucking bullshit," he mutters.

"Z," Niall reaches for his brother.

"Leave it. It's late, I'm going to bed." He untangles himself from Niall and thuds up the stairs. 

Niall sighs and leans his head back against the couch. Everything got so fucked so fast. _You're the one who fucked your brother._ Niall scoffs, but he can't help but agree with his bitchy inner voice. And Zayn, he's just 14. _He's your kid brother, Niall._ No. Not tonight, not tonight.

Niall sighs and picks himself up from the floor. He's practically asleep walking up the stairs, and he doesn't remember when he got this tired. He sits heavily on his bed when he finally makes it in his room, and takes off his shirt with effort. Hands on his hips jolt him into awareness.

"Hey, hey," Zayn soothes, rising and wrapping his body around Niall. "I'm sorry, shit. Lay down."

Niall allows himself to be dragged down, and practically tucked into bed. Yeah, Zayn may be his kid brother, but he acts older than him sometimes. 

*

"So, Jessica, where'd you come here from?" This is Zayn's fifth question in two minutes.

Jessica gives him a sideways look, like she can tell this is out of his character, then her face shifts. "Where's Niall?"

That's what Zayn wanted to know. Then everything turned upside down.

"Woah, there's a fight in the courtyard! Niall Malik-Horan, and his cousin Greg!"

Zayn doesn't remember standing up, but he's through the cafeteria doors and down the hall before he digests the kid's words. There's already a thick circle in the front of the school, and Zayn pushes his way though. He feels a tight grip on his bag and looks back to see Jessica, a pensive look on her face. Zayn's shoved into the middle of the circle, and he's frozen in his fall for a second. Niall has a waterfall of blood coming from his face, but Greg doesn't look much better.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Niall is yelling.

Greg, as always, is as calm as can be. He smiles and his teeth are stained red. "I'd like to see you try, cousin."

"Greg!" Zayn yells. But it doesn't work, Niall looks over instead, and Greg swings hard at his head. Niall goes down, and Greg looks like he's ready to dish out more. "No!"

Zayn's body finds movement again and he rushes over to Niall. "Get the fuck away from him!"

His fist connects with Greg's jaw, and Greg swings back, and Zayn flinches in anticipation, but Greg goes down instead. Zayn looks over wide-eyed at Jessica. She'd just kicked Greg in the nuts.

"Let's go!" She yells at him.

Zayn nods, and helps Niall to his feet. Then he, Niall, and Jessica run away from the school. 

Zayn keeps a hand on his brother the entire time he runs the familiar path to the cafe. They burst through the doors, and thank God, there's only two other people inside, a couple in the corner.

"What in the hell!" Paul curses, running to the group.

"Fucking psycho cousin... I'm gonna kill him... swear to God..." Niall mutters, the words further distorted by the blood in his mouth. 

"Come on, get him up." Paul instructs Zayn. They carry him to a room in the back. "Go into the bathroom and grab the paper towels, sweetheart." Jessica nods and throws their bags down before running back into the cafe. Paul and Zayn lay Niall down softly onto a weathered grey sofa. Jessica's back less than a minute later, and hands an entire roll to Paul, who goes to work wiping Niall down. 

"I though you said no more, Niall." Paul says though clenched teeth.

"Not... the same... thing," Niall gasps between breaths of pain.

Zayn's pulse goes into overdrive. "Not what same thing?" His hands curl and uncurl at his side.

"Doesn’t matter." Zayn scoffs.

"You shouldn't keep secrets from your boyfriend, Niall." Paul chastises as he pours water into Niall's mouth. "Spit." Niall swishes the water before spitting into the cup Paul puts before him. "Take this, and don't move." Niall opens his mouth for the pill and gulps down more water. "Now, I have a cafe to run."

"Thank you, Paul," Zayn says, and he means it. The man nods and walks out of the room, closing the door. Zayn walks over to Niall and takes his hand in his.

"Boyfriend?"

Shit. Zayn closes his eyes and puts a hand to his temple, already feeling a headache. There was no way out of this one. Niall's eyes are already drifting shut as the pill takes effect, and Zayn kisses his index finger before letting go of his hand. 

"Listen, there are no words right now, okay? Niall is my brother, he's my boyfriend, he's my entire world and I don't have the brain capacity to care about what you think of me." Zayn chuckles and it turns into a sob. "Greg has some weird obsession with us and I don't know why it started or how to make it stop and Niall does not deserve this. Jesus." Zayn doesn't think he's felt this tired in a while. He pinches the bridge of his nose with his right hand and squeezes his eyes shut.

There's a shuffle of noises, then a whoosh of air beside him. A head comes down on his shoulder. "I don't care about you and Niall, I kind of suspected anyway. You guys have this _look_ for each other." She grabs his left hand. "I'm here when you guys need me, alright?" 

Zayn nods. Alright. But things weren't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't betad. SPEAKING OF BETAS, i am in dire need of one. im trying to write a really big bandom/fandom au, and it'd be nice to have a beta, even though it'd be my first time using one one. hmu on twitter @p0ppunkziall or on the tumble @ poppunkziall.tumblr.com if you are interested. thanks. btw, 1D is most likely not going to be in the story.

Jessica continues to hang out with them. Even a month later, Niall searches every inch of her face, but sees no indication of a change in the way she perceives him and Zayn and it tilts his world. To be attacked from all sides by Greg constantly, then being able to lose his inhibition in Jessica's company. It was intoxicating. At the moment, the three of them were at a park on the outskirts of town. Far enough from their suburb that Greg wouldn't dare follow. He's an asshole, and a coward. Jessica, though, lived in the area. She perched on top of a dilapidated picnic table while he and Zayn sprawled at the base of a tree. He cards his fingers through Zayn's hair absently while Zayn sketches images of a girl sitting on a table with fire for hair and flames in her fingers.

"How'd you end up here?" Niall questions into the nature-filled silence.

Jessica continues to twirl a flower she's picked up an hour ago as she answers. "My dad found a better job," she shrugs. Niall leaves it at that. "What about you two?"

"Our house is all we've known." Zayn replies, not looking up from his drawing. "Our doorways even have marks on the inside from when mum and dad would measure us growing up."

"Posh," Jessica smiles.

Niall rolls his eyes. "Yeah, the poshest of them all."

Jessica, never one to be daft, picks up on his tone. "What _is_ Greg's problem?"

Zayn tenses on Niall's leg, and Niall clenches and unclenches the hand not in Zayn's hair. "I wish I fucking knew," He says through careful breaths. 

A few quiet moments pass before Zayn's soft voice makes it to his ears. "I think -" His voice cracks.

Jessica, pulled from her private world, hops off the table into theirs. Niall gives Zayn his undivided attention. He clears his throat. "I - I think he fucking _likes_ me, Niall."

Niall's vision whites out as he processes Zayn's words. " _ **What?!**_ "

Jessica stays silent. “He - I don't know! He seems jealous!" Zayn continues. "It scares the shit out of me."

Their aunt and uncle had come home already, but Greg was still a threat at school. The entire student body seemed to be divided. The majority siding with Greg. It was torture. "I won't let him hurt you," Niall's voice is laced with venom, and his hand tightens in Zayn's hair. 

Zayn relaxes in the touch, but looks up at Niall with a frown. "Niall, we both know you'll be going to college next year. I still have two more years, and Greg still has one. You won't be there all the time."

"I-" Niall is lost for words because Zayn is right, but Niall doesn't want him to be.

"I'll be there," Jessica speaks up. Both the boy's attention is drawn to her quiet form, sitting on the outskirts of their invisible bubble. "I may not have fire for hair, or flames in my hands," Zayn flushes as he looks down at his drawing, "But I've got nerves of steel and the guts to stand up to assholes."

Zayn smiles big and beautiful, and reaches out a hand to Jessica. "Alright." She smiles too, all joy and fondness, glancing up at Niall. He nods, small smile on his lips, and she takes Zayn's hand, sitting next to Niall and getting a closer look at the drawing. 

"Wow, that's amazing..." Their voices fade out and Niall just looks down at them, trying to ignore the turmoil brewing in his stomach. 

*

Zayn clings to him that night. Moans his name into the safety of Niall's skin and comes with one hand twisted in Niall’s hair and the other leaving red trails down his back. He curls himself tightly into Niall's side when he's clean and tired, and Niall wakes up to find him in the same spot. Their parents start to notice the way Zayn hangs off him, like a mutated limb, and their mum corners Niall one day, while Zayn's in the sitting room with Jessica, and Niall had been sent to replenish their snacks. 

"Your father and I are worried about Zayn," his mother shoots at him softly.

Niall freezes ever so slightly before going back to his task. "Why?" He asks, voice light.

"He just seems so... disconnected lately. And the way he's attached himself to you..." His mother trails off. 

Niall sighs and his brain races as he tries to think of _anything_ to explain Zayn's behaviour that isn't 'Your nephew is a goddamned sociopath and Zayn's scared for his life.' He settles for easy. "Well, he did mention feeling a little upset about college coming up soon." Niall offers, pouring crisps into a bowl.

His mother's eyes soften immediately. "Oh, honey. I know it must be hard for you as well." Niall shrugs because he hadn't really let himself think about it, but now that he was, he could feel the anguish working its way through him. He stops his actions with a frown. His mother's arm comes around his shoulder, protective and light. "Sometimes I forget how close you two are. It'll be okay, though, you two know that, right?"

Niall fights back a lump in his throat. "Yeah, mum, of course. It'll only be two years." He forces a smile. Everything is gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't betad. SPEAKING OF BETAS, i am in dire need of one. im trying to write a really big bandom/fandom au, and it'd be nice to have a beta, even though it'd be my first time using one one. hmu on twitter @p0ppunkziall or on the tumble @ poppunkziall.tumblr.com if you are interested. thanks. btw, 1D is most likely not going to be in the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was not okay, but Niall didn’t dwell on that. He had a meeting with his counselor today to discuss his future. When he thinks of the word, the only image he can conjure up is Zayn. Zayn's always going to be there, he knows this, but teenage angst creeps up on him anyway. Somewhere far away his name is being called. He blinks back to the present.

 

"Niall," someone whisper speaks from his left.

 

He rolls as his eyes as his ears place the voice as Keith, a one-time fling that ended pretty badly as Keith adamantly refused to admit his sexuality to himself.

 

"I know you can hear me, mate," his voice sounds closer, and Niall can smell his obnoxious cologne.

 

He sighs, "The fuck do you want?"

 

Keith snorts. "What do _I_ want? It's what _everybody_ wants! What's going on between you and Greg?"

 

Niall turns in his direction and flinches at the proximity of their faces. "Jesus, dude, back up! And what the fuck are you talking about?" Niall is whisper-yelling now and his teacher gives him a disapproving look from the front of the classroom. 

 

"We all saw what happened, you don't fight like that without some kind of backstory!"

 

And that's when Niall remembers Keith is practically president of the newspaper and probably sees this as an opportunity to get the 'scoop' before everyone else.

 

"Fuck off, mate," he grumbles, turning back to face the board.

 

He hears Keith sigh behind him. "We're all going to find out eventually."

 

Niall hoped like fuck that they don't.  
*  
Jessica had fully integrated herself into Zayn and Niall's life, and Niall was grateful. She would be there for Zayn when it came time for him to leave. 

"Do you really have to go all the way to Newcastle?" Zayn is asking now.

Jessica is rolling her eyes because, come on, how many times is Zayn going to ask? But Niall is feeling his heartbreak because he knows Zayn will keep asking until Niall tells him no, he is not going to Newcastle. An impossibility at the moment.

He decides to kiss Zayn's head instead of answering. Zayn sighs at the not-answering, but settles into Niall's arms anyway. 

"Ew, you two are too cute," Jessica scrunches her nose.

Niall sticks his tongue out at her and Zayn giggles. "Jealousy, turning saints into the sea..." Zayn sings. Jessica kicks him in the shin, then narrows her eyes at something behind their heads. They go wide in recognition, and she stands up.

"Parent alert!" she whisper-yells.

Niall and Zayn break apart before she finishes, and stand on either side of her. Zayn grabs her hand.

"Hey, I came to see if you kids wanted some snacks!" Trish smiles at them in the entrance of the shed seconds later. 

"Uh... crisps! Yeah, crisps sounds nice," Niall smiles through his stutter, and Trish only looks mildly suspicious of his behaviour.

"Alright, then. You look lovely today, Jessica," She says on her way out.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jessica smiles and nods.

Trish giggles. "She's a keeper!" She tells Zayn, before closing the door behind her.

Seconds later, Jessica is back on the floor, and Niall sits in a chair, pulling Zayn into his lap.

"Well, that was the _most_ awkward thing I've ever been part of," Jessica announces.

Niall hooks his chin over Zayn's shoulder. "It's best to get used to it now." He pecks Zayn's neck and Jessica feigns outrage.

"Stop molesting my fake boyfriend this instant!" She says in her poshest accent.

"Madam, I do believe I have - what do they call it? Oh yes, stolen your man," Niall counters.

Zayn snickers. "You two are the lamest people I know."

"Thank you, kind sir," Jessica bows in her sitting position. Zayn rolls his eyes. Niall takes it all in with a pang in his chest. He's only going to be gone for two years, but it'll feel like a lifetime.

Zayn catches his gaze and smiles. "What?"

"You." Zayn blushes. "Always you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza. this story has been a long time coming. sorry for the absence, just know that im working on something kind of big, alright?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe im almost finished with this story. as always, this chapter is unbetad. enjoy!

Zayn looks up when a shadow falls across his sketchbook. His brown eyes are met with green ones; he closes his sketchbook. His hand reaches for his satchel, but a foot lands on it. He sighs.

 

"The fuck do you want, Greg?"

 

He tsks. "Ooh, little cousin, better watch that mouth." Then he lowers himself to Zayn's level, lowering his voice. "Does aunt Trish know about it, or do you save it for your brother?" His face breaks out into a crooked grin.

 

Zayn tries to keep his breathing even. "Leave me alone." He keeps his voice steady. But when he tries to rise, Greg pushes him back down. He squats into Zayn's personal space and Zayn's heart picks up.

 

"You see, Zayn, I know there's something _fucked up_ going on between you two." He leans in closer. Zayn stops breathing. "But you two are clever, I can't seem to gather evidence." His lips brush Zayn's ear. "No matter how hard I've been trying." He looks thoughtful. “What do you see in him, anyway?”

 

" _What the **fuck** are you doing?_ " And just like that, Zayn feels the world come back into focus as relief fills every part of his being. Jessica shoves Greg with force someone her size shouldn't have. He falls heavily and Zayn scrambles up, grabbing his satchel and roughly swinging it over his shoulder. Jessica steps in front of him.

 

Greg grins. "What're you hanging out with this fag for, love?"

 

"I suppose you're a 'real' man, huh?" Jessica scoffs. "Fuck off, mate."

 

Greg's face twists into a frown. "Watch yourself, love." He threatens as he gets up.

 

Jessica steps forward. "Fuck. _Off._ "

 

Greg's jaw tenses and Zayn can tell that Jessica sees it, too. "C'mon, Jess," he mutters, "lets just go."

She stares Greg down for a couple of more seconds, then turns sharply, hooking her right arm into Zayn's left. They make their way out of the courtyard and toward the school. "I'm going to fucking castrate him." Her face is neutral but her tone is so livid that Zayn has to look at her again.

 

"Hey, it's ok-"

 

She stops, looks him in the eyes. "No it wasn't, Zayn. You looked about 5 seconds away from a breakdown." She sighs. "I know about your anxiety. I know Greg makes it worse." Zayn crosses his arms and looks away. "Hey." Jessica grabs his shoulder. "I promised your brother I'd look out for you."

 

"He's not gone yet."

 

"So fucking what. I vowed to be your shining knight, and I start when I say I start."

 

Zayn's mouth twitches into a smile. "I'm not a damsel."

 

Jessica rolls her eyes and hooks her arm through Zayn's again. "You are totally a damsel, Zayn Malik-Horan."

 

*

 

Zayn's mouth tastes like strawberries and Niall's in heaven. He pushes Zayn though the doorway and shoves the door closed with his foot even though they're the only two in the house. Old habits. Then he's falling on top of Zayn and his bed is always closer to the door than he remembers. He recovers, grabbing Zayn's legs and pushing him onto the bed properly, straddling him and trailing kisses down his neck. Zayn moans and it's Niall's favourite sound. His lips are on Zayn's again, and Zayn's hands are under his shirt, cool against his back, stomach, hips. They're going lower and Niall's been hard since they got the front door open. Then they're gone, and he should have known. Zayn's the biggest tease he's ever fucked. 

 

Hands are in his hair instead, pulling and pushing his head and Niall obliges. Slides his tongue into the crevices of Zayn's collarbone, licking, biting, sucking. His hands are on the hem of Zayn's shirts, pulling it up and over his head, and now his lips are on his brothers abs, leaving marks for no one else to see. Niall pulls his own shirt over his head, hungry for skin-to-skin contact. He presses hard into Zayn, feels every curve of his body morph into his. He grinds down and bites on Zayn's neck when he arches. His teeth barely leave a mark, like they know they're not supposed to. Zayn lets out a breathy _Fuck_ and Niall's ready to come right then and there. He grabs Zayn's legs and hook them around his hips instead, grinding down a few more times, losing himself in Zayn's expression. Pleasure, pain, want, desire. Until Zayn's panting his name, pleading, and Niall undoes his pants expertly. 

 

It’s just a fraction of a second. A flash, gone before Niall blinks, but he catches it. Zayn was afraid.

 

Niall freezes, and Zayn looks at him in confusion. “What’s wrong?” He’s out of breath, hair sticking up all different ways, and he’s _so fucking beautiful._

 

“You were afraid.” Niall says softly. “Just then, you were afraid.”

 

Zayn sighs and rolls his hips. “Come on, Niall, not right now, please.” He leans up and kisses Niall, sucking his bottom lip as he pulls away. “Please.”

 

Niall takes a deep breath. “Okay.” And he fucks Zayn like he’d never seen that flash. That fraction of a second.

 

*

 

“What’s going on with him?” It’s lunch time now, but Zayn had some big group project to work on and had left halfway in.

 

Jessica frowns around her bite of pizza. “He didn’t tell you.” It’s a statement, she says it softly, placing her pizza back on the plate.

 

Niall’s heart skips a beat. “It was Greg, wasn’t it?” Jessica nods. Niall smacks the table, ignoring the dirty looks other people send his way. “ _Godfuckingdammnit_ , I’m going to kill him.”

 

Jessica rests her hand on his. “I found them before it escalated too much, but Zayn looked scared out of his mind, Niall. Greg’s becoming intrusive with his threats. It’s freaking Zayn out.”

 

Niall rubs at his temples. “Jesus Christ, I know.” He sighs. “I need to find him.”

 

Jessica nods. “I’ll make sure he’s okay when class starts again.”

 

Niall stands to throw his rubbish away. “You’re a saint, Jessie.” She just smiles as he leaves the table. 

 

Niall tries to run as soon as he’s over the canteen’s threshold, but something slams into him. 

 

“Tsk, ever the clumsy one, aren’t ya?” Greg’s friends laugh and Niall growls. He remembers his brother, remembers that he needs to get to him, but the cause of his fucking torment is standing over Niall right now and he wants to deck him. 

 

He takes a deep breath instead, stares Greg into the eyes as he stands up, and walks off without a word. He can hear Greg and his friends snickering behind him, but he keeps his stride, heading toward Zayn.

Zayn's got a paintbrush in his hand, and purple paint on his cheek when Niall finds him. His tongue is out in concentration, and it's so cute that Niall could kiss him, but there are three other students in the room, so he refrains. 

 

“Hey, Zayn,” He says instead, hands in his pockets, faux casual for the curious eyes on him.

 

Zayn raises an eyebrow in his direction, somehow better at masquerading, saying “Niall” with no inflection whatsoever. Like one brother to another. Niall’s throat clogs.

 

“I needa talk to you about something.” He inclines his head toward the door.

 

“Fine.” Zayn rolls his eyes, selling it for the other students, but Niall can see the overdramiticism in it, can see the amusement in it and something in his chest loosens. “What’s up?” Zayn asks as they walk out of the classroom. 

 

Niall stays silent as he leads Zayn to the toilets. He checks to make sure they’re empty, then he turns to Zayn. He leans against a sink. “Jessica told me what happened.” Zayn’s jaw tenses. “Did that have something to do with yesterday? Is that why you looked scared?”

 

Zayn shakes his head. “I wasn’t _scared_ \- I _wasn’t_ ,” He’s talking fast, breathing hard, and Niall’s by his side in a second. 

 

“Hey, hey,” He says softly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

 

“I know, I know.” Zayn clings to him, taking in deep breaths. “There’s something _wrong_ with him, Niall. There is something seriously wrong with him." 

*  
_Just two more hours until the bell rings..._

Zayn sighs as he looks away from the clock. Time moves faster that way anyway. 

He swears he's trying to focus on the equations the teacher is scribbling on the board, but really, someone should have known better than to give him maths in the afternoon. 

His legs buzzes, and he almost reacts without thinking. _Does no good to get your phone taken, now does it?_ He waits until Mr Cole is writing another equation before sliding his phone out.

>   
>  _Niall_  
>  miss you  
>  meet me in 2nd floor toilets  
> 

Zayn grins to himself while sliding his phone back into his pocket. He raises his hand as soon as Mr Cole turns around.

"Mr Horan-Malik?" Mr Cole folds his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, may I go to the bathroom?"

Mr Cole raises an eyebrow. "What's the answer to the problem on the board?"

Shit. Zayn's eyes flit from the board to his half-hearted notes. "Uh... cosine... pi?"

Mr Cole rolls his eyes. "Make it quick, Zayn."

"Yessir." Zayn slide out of his desk/chair contraption and practically runs to the stairwell. He takes them two at a time, slowing down as he passes classrooms.

Through one of the windows, he catches Jessica's eye and waves. She gives him a questioning look. A second later his phone buzzes.

>   
>  _Jess_  
>  where tf are you going  
> 

>   
>  **To: Jess**  
>  Niall texted me to meet him  
> 

The toilets are on the far end of the hallway, and it feels like time has slowed down as he gets closer to them. His phone buzzes as he opens the door to the toilets. He looks at it as the door slams behind him.

>   
>  _Niall_  
>  hurry (;  
> 

Except Niall doesn't text like that. It buzzes again.

>   
>  _Jess_  
>  i just saw Niall? he said he lost  
>  his phone???  
> 

The door's lock clicks into place, and Zayn is shoved against the sink before he can turn around.

His vision clouds over as panic sets in. Rough fingers dig into his scalp, gripping his hair. _Breathe, Zayn_.

His vision clears, and he looks into the mirror.

"Hello, cousin."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not posting chapter 15 until this gets 235 kudos

_"Wake up, Niall." He groans._

_"Your breath smells awful."_

_Zayns snorts. "You fucking love it." He rolls off Niall and pads to the door.  
"Seriously, Niall, _ wake up!"

Niall jumps awake at the harsh whisper, earning giggles and annoyed looks from those around him. He looks up to see Jessica.

"Hey," He yawns. "What's up?"

"Zayn's in trouble." Her voice leaves no room for argument.

Niall wakes up fully and sits up straight. "What do you mean?"

"I saw him walking on my floor, so I texted him, and he said that you had texted him to meet you, but I knew that couldn't be true because you told me you had lost your phone and now he's not answering my texts at all."

Niall jumps up, practically running. "Did he say where he was going?"

Jessica works to keep up with his pace. "No, why?"

Niall takes in a slow and deep breath. "I think Greg took my phone. And my fucking password is Zayn's birthday." 

"Oh my god."

Niall makes a right toward the stairs. "You said on your floor, right?"

"Yes."

Niall runs up the flight of stairs and bursts onto the second floor. "Where where where where whe-" He stops.

"What?"

Niall breaks out into a run. "The toilets, he probably told him to meet him there." Niall makes it there fast, but it feels too late.

He tries the door, but iit doesn't budge. "It's fucking locked." His voice is incredeulous, borderline hysterical.

"Niall-"

"You've got to understand, Jessica, this guy is fucking mental, and he's _got Zayn._ " Niall kicks the door. There's a thud, then a muffled _Help_ comes through the door. "Zayn?" Niall bangs against the door. The cries get louder.

"I'm going to get a custodian, or something, okay, Niall?"

"Fine, just _hurry_."

Jessica nods and runs off. In the meantime, Niall is able to make out Zayn's voice though the door.

"Zayn. Zayn, are you okay?" His answer is a cry. There's another thud, then Niall hears laughter. His hands ball into fists, and he can feel his skin getting hotter. He hits the door with all his strength. The old wood cracks. "Greg you _son of a bitch_ I swear to God if you've hurt him, I will _murder_ you." The laughing gets louder. " _Open the door you fucking psycho._ "

There's the sound of shattered glass, then he hears it. 

" _ **Niall!**_ " Zayn's voice is full-on panic and terror.

Niall loses all sense of anything that is not _Zayn_. He kicks at the door with all that he can. Rains his fists down, and thows his entire body at it. The wood splinters some more, so Niall aims his efforts into that spot, watching as more and more wood chips off. Then there are arms around his body, carrying him away. But he's almost there, what are they _doing_. He thrashes around, feels the smack of skin on skin indicating he's hit someone. The arms aaround him tighten, he loses a bit of oxygen and some of the world comes back into focus.

There's someone screaming in his ear, but he sound is overpowered by the thundering sound of wood splintering. He looks up in time to see the door to the toilets fall forward, revealing the inside. Then he wants to throw up. He wants to throw up because there's so much blood and maybe he got it wrong. Maybe Zayn wasn't in ther because ther's so much blood and it can't be Zayn's.

The arms around him slacken for a second, but that's all Niall needs. He shoves himself away and toward the bathroom because he promised _murder_ and he was going to deliver. Except when he crosses the threshold his heart stops because Greg is sitting in a pool of blood _grinning_ and Zayn's head is sosososo still in his lap.

"He's so beautiful when he's sleeping, isn't he?" 

Niall screams and lunges forward. His left hand wraps around Greg's neck and the other turns into a fist as it connects with his face. Over and over for what seems like forever and not longs enough at the same time. Until Niall is being lifted off of Greg, but he's too exhausted to fight back this time. 

His hands are bloody and his face is so wet he doesn't know how he's just realised that he's been crying. Paramedics rush by him, and Niall belatedly realises that an officer is holding him, carrying him away from the toilets. Two stretchers force their way through the crowd of students that have just made themselves into Niall's field of vision. His hearing takes longer, coming in snatches, then and overwhelming onsluaght of voices: yelling, whispering, crying. His stomach lurches, and he tastes bile.

"Get him out of here!" He hears.

He's moving faster, and he has to shut his eyes to the sudden blur of colours and people. The feel of fresh air on his skin is like a slap to the face. He scrambles out of the officer's arms with little resistence and throws up on the grass. After his stomach is empty, he keeps retching until someone shoves a water bottle in his face, and forces his mouth open to drink it. His vision blacks, and he stumbles back, unkown hands grab him. He can hear his name being called, but it's so _far_ away.

His vision blacks again, and he falls into something a little deeper than sleep.

*  
Niall wakes up with a jolt, heart beating too fast and his lungs expanding too slow.

"Hey, Niall, it's okay! Can you hear me? Niall, honey, it's okay!"

"Mum?" He breathes out.

A light switches on, and Niall doesn't recognise the room. "Yes, I'm here, Niall. I'm here."

She rushes to the chair and wraps herself around his upper body. Niall clings to her, tears streaming down his face. "W-what happened? Is Zayn- Oh, God, is Zayn okay?"

"Shh, shh." Trish strokes his hair. "It's all okay," she says soothingly. "Zayn's going to be okay." Her voice is thick. 

Niall pulls away. "I need to know how he is, mum."

She puts her hands on his cheeks. "You must be starving, we should eat something first." Eating is one of the last things Niall wants to do at the moment, but he lets her go anyway.

She comes back with snacks and his father. Niall finally grasps that they're at the hospital. He accepts the packet of crisps and eats silently. His mum and dad give eachother glances, but both look away when they notice Niall looking.

"Alright," Niall says finally, crushing the packet. "What's going on?"

Their father gives their mother a stern look and she sighs. Putting down her own packet of crisps, she turns to him. "Greg is going away." Niall sucks in a breath. "After... After what happened to Zayn, Anetha, she found found some... disturbing proclamations and images in his room, on his computer."

Niall feels his stomach churn. "What kinds of images?"

His mother falls silent and his dad picks up. "Pictures he should not have." 

His mother finds her voice again. "They think it's best for him to be tested and sent away for a while. So, ah, after he gets out of the hospital, he's going away."

Niall flinches. "I don't know what came over me." He whispers. "Zayn looked _dead_ , so I- I wanted Greg-"

"It's okay." His mother forces a smile and puts her hand over his. "He's just got a few misplaced bones, minor concussion. Nothing worth raising a fuss about."

Niall flexes his fingers. "What about Zayn?"

Trish looks away. "It's just a- a few stitches, some swelling, a little internal damage." Her voice breaks at the end, and Niall wishes he could have done worse to Greg. "The doctors say he'll heal fine physically."

Niall stands up. "I need to see him."

"I don't know if-"

" _Please_ , mum."

Trish nods sadly. "Okay." She gets up and Niall follows her down the hallway. They've barely walked three meters when she opens a door to the left. "He's asleep." She whispers.

Niall nods, dragging a chair up to the side of the bed. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but he likes this better. Zayn looks almost peaceful, save for all the IVs and the stitches in his face. 

"Me and your father'll be just down the hall." Niall nods, and Trish exits the room.

As soon as the door shuts, Niall grabs Zayn's hand. "I love you." He brings the hand up to his mouth and kisses it. Zayn's eyelids flutter, and his fingers flex around Niall's. "Hey."

"Niall." Zayn's voice is hoarse.

"I'm here, babe."

Zayn's eyes open sluggishly. They move around, unfocused, before landing on Niall. They begin watering. "I don't- Why- I don't know-"

"Shh, it's okay, Zayn. He's not going to hurt you anymore." 

Zayn takes in a deep breath, tightening his hand around Niall's. "You can't let this stop you." He breathes out.

Niall furrows his eyebrows. "What are yoou talking about?"

"College, Niall. You still have to go." Niall shakes his head. "I'm serious, Niall. You can't let him win."

"What are you talking about, Zayn?"

_"You can't let him win._ "  
*

Their school gave Zayn a pardon for the rest of the year, there was only two months left anyway. Niall finished as best as he could. Theories for Greg's snap drowned the school's gossip, but not even Niall and Zayn's parents knew the full truth. Niall was able to ignore it mostly, focusing all of his energy on getting the qualifications he needed for Newcastle. 

Greg had been sent to specialist in a different country for a five-year psychiatric evaluation, but his parents never told them where. It was probably for the best. Jessica proved to be their only friend who stuck around, which was perfectly okay with Zayn and Niall. She was the only one they wanted anyway.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Trish asks for the hundredth time.

Niall rolls his eyes. "I'm only going to be a day's drive away."

"Says the boy who can't drive." 

Zayn snickers and Niall flips him off discreetly. Trish begins adjusting his bags again. "Mom," Niall whines, "I'm going to miss the bus."

"Oh, fine!" She steps away and back onto the porch. "Drive safely!"

Niall follows Zayn into the backseat of the car, and Jessica waves from the drivers' seat. "Don't worry, I'll get us there and back, unharmed." She smiles, and Niall swears he's not looking forward to the day Jessica and Zayn will have to 'break up', for his mother's sake if nothing else.

They get packed into the car soon enough, then Jessica is driving away. As soon as their house is out of sight, Zayn stretches himself across the backseat and Niall's lap.

"I'm going to miss you." Zayn whispers, intertwining their fingers.

Niall brings them up to his lips. "Two years."

"Two years." Zayn echos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not posting chapter 15 until this gets 235 kudos.
> 
> will post 1st chapter of another story im working on when this gets 240 kudos (or 30 comments)


	15. The End ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this to have started as a guilty-pleasure, pwp, one-shot, it came out kinda nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, shit  
> remember, if this story gets to 30 comments or 240 kudos i will post the 1st chapter of my new fic!11!!!!!!

_Two Years Later_

"Shh, shh, I hear something."

"Okay, everyone, stand _still_."

Zayn's heart thumps as he walks up the driveway. A few more steps, and he opens the front door. 3... 2... 1!

"Surprise!" Balloons and streamers float gently to the floor and the sound of many voices fill Niall's ears. He looks over at Zayn and nearly melts at the smile on his face. Before he can think too hard about it, he grabs his brother and wraps him in a crushing hug. "Thank you," he whispers into Zayn's hair.

He's soon pulled away by his parents. "Oh, honey, we missed you!" Trish exclaims, wrapping him in a hug.

Niall laughs. "I missed you guys, too."

Ten minutes later, Niall has been passed around to relatives and old friends, and he's tired and ready to curl up around Zayn. He heads out to the backyard, and spots Zayn in the far corner of the yard, near their old shed. Zayn catches his eye and inclines his head slightly. Niall takes his cue. He grabs two beers from a cooler on the patio and makes his way to the shed. The indistinct sound of voices stops as he inches the door open.

"Surprise!" Niall flinches as confetti is thrown in his face by a grinning Jessica. "That's for not grabbing me a beer! Get over here, asshole."

Niall laughs and sets the beer down before going into Jessica's outstretched arms. He hears the shed door shut behind him.

"Now, let's let the _real_ party begin," Zayn says, rubbing his hands together.

Niall rolls his eyes fondly at the dorky behaviour. Jessica removes a cloth from the card table into middle of the room to reveal crisps, candy, and cookies.

"Oh, you guys are the best!" Niall laments.

"We know," Jessica retorts.

"Come on," Zayn grabs his hand and drags him to the table.

They stay in their own bubble for about 15 minutes before Trish and Bobby find them, pulling Niall out to socialize again. The welcome-back party lasts the better part of four hours, and Niall is exhausted by the time it ends. 

"We're are _so_ hanging out tomorrow," Jessica gushes as Niall hugs her goodbye.

"Yeah, you bet!" He laughs.

She walks over to Zayn, and pecks him on the lips. Niall's eyebrows raise, and he swears he can see their mother swoon. "Goodnight, everybody." Jessica waves one last time.

"Goodbye, sweetheart," Trish smiles. 

"You two are getting pretty good at that," Niall mutters.

"How about we go upstairs and I'll remind you of the things I'm _really_ good at."

Niall flushes. "Deal."  
*

"This uni's got a pool, though!"

Niall rolls his eyes. "It's in America, Z."

"You know you can get in." Zayn bumps their shoulders.

Niall bumps him back. "You know that's not what I'm worried about." He imitates Zayn's tone. "Zayn-" He's cut off by an alarm and Zayn sighs, pulling his phone from his pocket and turning it off. "I can drive you." Niall offers.

Zayn shakes his head, untangling himself from his brother. "It's fine, doesn't even warrant the bus ride."

Niall rises when Zayn shuffles off the bed. "Then we can walk." Zayn stays silent, grabbing his trainers from his closet. "Come on, babe."

"Niall!" Zayn snaps. "Leave it, please." He finishes tying his shoes and reaches for his flannel.

"I want to help you, too, Zayn." Niall grabs the necklace Zayn had slipped off before laying down.

Zayn sighs, shaking his head again. He grasps Niall's fingers when he offers the necklace to him. "You are helping me, alright, babe?" He whispers. "You are. I need to do this myself. I need to be able to help myself." He places a soft kiss on Niall's lips.

Niall squeezes his eyes shut. "Fine. Alright, fine." He concedes. "But I'll be waiting for you afterwards, we'll go to McDonald's or something."

Zayn cracks a smile. "Yeah, okay you love-sick dork."

Niall chuckles. "Only for you, sweetheart." 

And Niall was okay with this. He was okay with Zayn having to find himself before he could be fully his again. Because Zayn needed it, and Zayn would find. Niall also knew that Zayn would follow him wherever he went. And yeah, it scared him a little, but it inspired him, too. Zayn deserved to see America and experience the prosperity he would be sure to find. He knew he was going to choose that uni in America, forr Zayn if no one else.

And Jessica... Well Jessica would most likely be the one making sure they didn't die in a strange new land. The three of them would be alright. 

He could feel a goofy grin forming on his face, saw it mirrored when he looked at Zayn.

"Alright, I gotta go now." Zayn kisses him, softly. "I'll see you in 90 minutes." Niall kisses Zayn, a little less soft. "I'm leaving now." Zayn kisses him again.

" _Zayn, you're going to be late for your appointment!_ " Trish's muffled voice comes through.

Niall smiles into his brother's mouth. "Get out of here. I'll be waiting for you."

"I know," Zayn smiles. He opens the door and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is end, folks. short & sweet (like me) i dont wanna talk about a sequel cos im in the midst of a fucking huge bandom crossover, and tbh finishing this story contributed to me neglecting that one. be excited for it though!  
> EDIT: first 2 chapters are up!check it out: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9451046/chapters/21381794


End file.
